Endgame
by AngryBuddha
Summary: After being forced by Damon and Stefan to finally decide between them both, Elena runs out into the forest overwhelmed by her feelings of uncertainty over the pair of them. Encountering Klaus out in the woods, something happens. What is Klaus' endgame? Why does he need Elena away from the Salvatore's? Rated M for later chapters. Pls Review
1. Endgame

Elena Gilbert had never been brilliant at sports. She'd chosen cheerleading for the minimum effort it required of her. She could stand at the back and no one would notice her yawning or her missed steps. She never thought she'd ever run this fast or this desperately. She felt like she was running for her life as she sprinted out of the doors of the Salvatore House, and out into the woods. The faint yells coming from Damon and Stefan fizzled out as she ran further and further away.

It was all too much. The confusion of it all. She thought she was living out her life following a pre-written script of Katherine's. Stuck in between two Salvatore's, the words _it's ok to love them both_ playing over and over in her mind. She didn't want to love them both. Right now she'd be quite happy not to feel a thing for either of them quite frankly.

For the first time in forever Elena couldn't read her own feelings. She had no idea which one she cared for most. _It's always gonna be Stefan_ she had once said, oh how she wished she could feel that sure now. Of course Stefan was an angel. Brought into her life at exactly the right moment. She was so lost back then, she remembered. He never had truly done anything wrong. So why had everything changed between them? Damon had been a devil, he knew all the buttons to press to _piss her off_ and he certainly had pressed them time and time again. But he made her feel alive in a way Stefan didn't. They were both the epitome of two completely different kinds of love.

One sharp pain in her side and Elena stopped running and almost collapsed to the ground. Too many burgers at the grill she thought. She sat herself down at the foot of a tree and attempted to stop her thoughts from racing. She could hear he birds sat in the branches and the faint rustling of the leaves that the autumn breeze was creating. _Peace_. Finally.

They had asked her to choose between then, Damon and Stefan. And a question to which an answer which at one point would have been so simple, was suddenly now like deciding on the true meaning of life. She couldn't decide, and so she had ran. She wouldn't decide, she thought.

"I choose neither, I refuse." Elena whispered to herself.

"Oh but _where_ is the fun in that, hm?" sounded a familiar voice. Elena knew it instantly. That accent, that chilling tone. Klaus, of course. Elena looked around in shock, she hadn't heard him coming at all, even with all the sound of nothingness. She couldn't spot him and yet suddenly he was sat beside her against the tree. That usual smirk across his face.

"What do you want Klaus? God knows you're not here for nothing" Elena said, distaste recognizable in her voice.

"I know it _is_ odd isn't it? But truly, believe it or not, this is a mere coincidence that we were roaming the same patch of woods at the same time. I'm fond of afternoon walks you know. Oh and the lovely Italian tourists you can often find by the waterfall just over there, _very tasty indeed_ " Klaus smirked and licked his lips, he knew he was making Elena uncomfortable.

"Well, murder was going to be my _second guess_ at what you were doing out here" Elena replied, giving him one of those fake, disgusted smiles and rolling her eyes.

"But hearing you mutter to yourself about how you want neither Salvatore really has made my day better than any gorgeous tasting Italian ever could, so I think I hang around and poke the bear _a little_ more. Now do tell me love, which one is the better kisser?"

"Oh get lost Klaus. Go mindlessly murder a few more innocents, hm? We are not friends, nowhere close even. Don't think I will ever forget what you did to me and my family." Elena said, winding herself up and making her feel even angrier. "In fact I can't believe I've even entertained your company this long." Elena said, standing up and turning to walk away.

"Just one second love, there is just _one_ thing" Klaus said as he stood up.

"What?" Elena half-yelled.

Klaus quickly stepped towards here and shoved a needle into her arm and injected her. Elena instantly fell, eyes closed and unconscious.

" _That_ " Klaus smirked, whilst catching her in his arms. He lifted her up, and carried her off in a direction opposite to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Klaus smiled as he read through all of Elena's texts and missed calls. She has only been gone approximately three hours and they were already reacting this badly.

 **Damon –**

 **3:02pm:** Elena, what the hell is wrong with you? You're being a drama queen, running away like that. I'm not always gonna chase you y'know Elena

 **3:10pm:** Right I'm getting a whiskey, I'll pour you a glass

 **3:12pm:** Stefan's sulking, are you happy? I'm certainly not, no one wants to deal with little sulky Stefan

 **3:30pm:** Okay, this is getting borderline rude Elena

 **4:00pm:** Right that's it don't bother

 **6:00pm** : Okay. I'm sorry Elena. Is that what you wanna hear?

 **Stefan –**

 **3:00pm:** Elena I'm sorry. Me and Damon shouldn't have put you in that position and ask so much of you.

 **3:20pm:** Please come back, this isn't like you.

 **4:30pm** : Elena are you okay?

 **6:00pm:** Worried now, text back or I'll come round just to check you're okay.

"God, as much as I hate to ease their worrying I'd best buy me a little time before they come snooping around where they are clearly not wanted." Klaus said, as he looked over at Elena slumped in the passenger's seat. Klaus had pulled into a gas station by the side of the road.

 **Elena –**

 **6:05pm:** Damon, Stefan – I'm fine. Just need some time and some space. Please just leave me alone for a little while need to clear my head, I'll come see you when ready. Elena x

Klaus smirked at his writing, and added a few more kisses to the end of the text.

"There we go, love. A little peace and quiet now hopefully, not sure how long it'll last. They are a little obsessive aren't they? Can see why you're not sure you'd want either of them."

Klaus set off on the road again quickly after making a meal of one of the gas station attendants. It was an hour that had passed before Elena started to come around from the effects of whatever Klaus had injected her with.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" Elena muttered quietly, whilst slowly opening her eyes. "I-I can't move my arms or my legs."

"Now, now calm down love. I couldn't have you trying to escape half-way down the interstate could I? The effects won't last forever." Klaus said, looking over at Elena.

"Klaus? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Elena yelled.

"Oh please don't start shrieking. The long drive is bad enough believe me. We are going to a lovely little place called New Orleans. Have you ever been?" Klaus replied.

"No I have not been and nor do I particularly wanna go. You know Damon and Stefan will come looking for me"

"Now that's the brilliant thing, love, I don't think they will. Not yet anyway. Jog your memory, you didn't exactly leave things with them on the best of terms. A little text from me, well you, and they believe they are leaving you alone for the good of your lovely future with them. Brilliant isn't it? And I didn't even plan it this way!"

"What do you want with me, Klaus?!"

"Just your blood, sweetheart. The usual." Klaus smirked, he knew he was lying. He has more in store for her but he wouldn't let her know just yet.

"You don't need me in New Orleans with you for that. Take blood bags, like you usually do."

"Oh come on Elena, I thought you'd be happy. After all your Stefan and Damon drama I thought you'd like a little _holiday."_

"I'm not stupid, Klaus. I know you're up to something. And Damon and Stefan aren't stupid either. They'll catch on that something is wrong." Elena smirked this time, not Klaus.

Klaus knew his time was limited, he was fully aware Damon and Stefan would arrive at some point. He just needed stage one of the plan complete before they did.

Hey guys! I'm Tatiana. So I'm a bit of Klena fan, and I don't think their relationship really got enough attention or airtime during the series. So this is my way of making up for it! I've got big plans for this, and it is gonna be a bit of a slow burn, so bare with me. I also prefer to do frequent, short chapters rather than longer ones so I hope that's ok.

Please read and review, this'll make me update and upload faster! Also I really love suggestions so please let me know if you have any.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Elena had been 'donating' blood to Klaus now for nearly two years. Every few months Klaus would roll into mystic falls and pay Elena a little visit and take some of her blood. Almost as soon as he'd arrive, he'd be gone again. It was an arrangement that meant Klaus got what he wanted, and the rest of mystic falls got what they wanted; Klaus gone. He was hated by pretty much everyone, except Caroline who maintained that despite his obvious faults (the fact he's totally evil), she thought he was hot. Elena had never disagreed with her, but felt pretty strongly that the fact he murdered a member of her family made his dimples a little less charming.

No one had ever known exactly where Klaus was when he wasn't in Mystic Falls, and no one knew what he was up to. It would be a little more worrying if they didn't like the peace from him so much. Klaus was incredibly powerful, and as an original _and_ a hybrid, everyone knew going against him and his family would be stupid. Of course, that had never stopped Damon from making threats in the past. Klaus maintained that for the past 1000 years he had been a step ahead of everyone, and the idea that Klaus was just out there in the world, not planning anything was just a little hard to believe.

Elena sat in the passenger seat of Klaus' vintage sports car, turned her head away from him and pretended to sleep. She'd occasionally feel him glance over at her, but he never said a word. She knew she had potentially every reason to be scared for her life right now. Klaus was driving her across America and no one knew where she was. Hell, they probably wouldn't even suspect Klaus had anything to do with her disappearance. He'd collected his blood from her last month, as far as they'd think he'd be off out of mystic falls for at least another couple of months. But yet, Elena didn't feel scared. She couldn't explain how or why, but she didn't feel like his plans for her felt sinister. And she always knew Klaus would protect her with his life, he _needed_ her.

Eventually Elena's pretend sleep became a real sleep, and she had no idea how long she had been travelling before Klaus nudged her to wake her up.

"Welcome to New Orleans, sweetheart. I've got a good feeling you're going to like it here." He smirked at her. Elena rolled her eyes and stretched. She realised she could move all her limbs again.

"Just don't think I'm going to be eating any gumbo or listening to Jazz" she remarked.

"Don't be a bore" scruffed Klaus "This is my city you know. Well, it used to be. We built this city from the ground, me and my family. The powers in control is well, a little more complicated now than I would like it to be. But it's a fantastic city all the same."

"Oh _great._ You've brought me into the middle of your power scuffle have you? You want to regain control of New Orleans? Of all the cities in the world-" Elena began but was cut off by Klaus.

"-New Orleans is the best one. And believe me when I say I've been to them all, love. And don't worry your pretty little head, you won't be getting involved with any of my erm, political issues. Your safety as my blood bank is my number one concern so we'll talk rules when we arrive at the house."

And oh my, what a house it was. Elena stepped out of the car and looked up in amazement at just how grand and beautiful it was. Klaus smiled ear to ear when he saw how lit up her face was. It was a beautiful old, mansion with beautiful balconies with flowers growing along, and big old windows, and grand doorways. Elena loved it.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked, rather hoping that she did.

"Klaus it's beautiful." Elena replied.

"Yes, well it's not quite as beautiful as the first place me and my family lived here, but this is home now." Klaus said, whilst unpacking some bags from the trunk of the car.

"Erm speaking of your family…are any of them here? Or will they be?" Elena asked. Elena had only met Rebekah and Elijah, and although she didn't mind Elijah she _hated_ Rebekah. And she knew Klaus had other siblings that she was sure could be just as evil.

Klaus laughed.

"Don't worry love. They're all out of the city at the moment. Rebekah has followed some new man out to Florence so I'm sure she won't be back for a while. The rest shouldn't be back too soon either."

Elena wasn't quite sure why she hadn't tried to run yet. Klaus had kidnapped her, like actually drugged her, bundled her into a car and drove across America, kidnapped her. She felt safe, and for once the constant Stefan/Damon drama wasn't plaguing her thoughts. Maybe this really could be like a holiday..?

No, don't let yourself relax too much, Elena thought. He clearly has an endgame here. But at the same time, there's nothing wrong with enjoying what I can whilst I'm stuck here, Elena thought.

"Would you like to come inside and look around your new living arrangements?" Klaus enquired.

Elena stepped inside the big oak door and was instantly amazed by the huge grand chandelier and marble staircase. The house was beautiful, with more rooms than she could count. There were no tv's or any electronics really, instead that was a large, grand library and enough books to fill a hundred lifetimes worth of reading. It was clearly a passion of Klaus'.

Klaus showed Elena to her bedroom. A beautiful, large bedroom with gorgeous colour schemes and a bed big enough for ten people. In her bathroom was a rolltop bath, and a window seat which looked over the gardens.

"Now for rules" Klaus began, "First, you are not allowed to leave this house without me or one of the servants. I can't have you running off home. Second, no contact with anyone. Third, I will collect your blood once a week and so I need you eating properly and taking care of your health. This is Lydia, she will be your own personal servant and will ensure you stick to all these rules." Klaus pointed to a tiny-framed, petite girl standing in the doorway. She can't be much older than me, Elena thought.

Elena dramatically bowed at Klaus' feet and pretended to kiss them.

" _Yes_ master Klaus, _of course_ master Klaus, _whatever you wish_ master Klaus" Elena said sarcastically, feeling a little more like a prisoner now.

Klaus just rolled his eyes.

"Now, love, there's some clothes in the closet for you. Get ready, I'm about to take you out and show you the finest city in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stepped into the bath and allowed herself to soak into the bubbles, breathe in the floral scents and clear her mind of the insanity that currently was her life.

Trapped in a gorgeous mansion in New Orleans and frequently drained of her blood by none other than the original; Klaus. Oh and did she mention he was taking her on a lovely tour of the city this evening? Just to add another level of weirdness. Well, not that the past few years of her life had been exactly normal. In fact, this perhaps wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to her. And _so far_ , it definitely wasn't the worst.

Elena sunk deeper into the bath, feeling the water soothe and clean her. For the first time she felt a singe of sadness, she missed Stefan and Damon, and Caroline and Bonnie, and Jeremy. Even Matt and Tyler slightly. But no, this was her chance to get her head straight if nothing else, and so she pushed them to the back of her mind.

Elena stepped out of her beautiful roll top bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Leaving the bathroom she found Lydia holding a pile of clothes with one hand and covering her eyes with the other.

"Oh, Miss Gilbert, sorry to interrupt. Master Klaus has specifically requested you wear this outfit for this evening" Lydia says quietly.

"It's okay Lydia, you can uncover your eyes, I'm decent. Oh and please call me Elena. You can leave the clothes on the chair there. Let Klaus know I will be down in a few minutes."

"You're late" muttered Klaus as Elena made her way down the grand marble staircase, "and what exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh don't you like it? I'm not too fond of following orders on what _clothes_ I wear Klaus, you can't have rules on everything or else I will run" Elena retorted.

Klaus smirked "And then I will massacre your little remaining family, your friends and well just everyone you've ever met. You're lucky you look stunning in this outfit you've chosen love or poor Stefan might've lost a finger. Or would it hurt you more if it was Damon?"

And with those swift little comments Elena was well and truly reminded of what a monster Klaus was.

"Let's go Klaus" Elena snapped and Klaus giggled.

Klaus was right about one thing; New Orleans was fantastic. The buildings were beautiful, the people vibrant and the Mississippi river astounding. It made her dream of all the other amazing cities in the world she was missing out on.

Klaus was being extremely talkative, Elena could tell he loved this city. He was full of facts, history, and of stories of his times here. It obviously meant a lot to him. Elena and Klaus even laughed together once or twice.

Elena was keen not to allow herself to forgive and forget with Klaus as she had done with Damon. Damon _isn't_ evil, _Klaus is_ , Elena kept telling herself. If Elena wasn't a part of this messed up supernatural world and Klaus wasn't an evil, centuries old vampire, perhaps they could just be two friends exploring a city together. _Perhaps._

As Elena and Klaus made their way through the French quarter exchanging stories, they were stopped by an old gypsy woman.

"Ah beautiful couple, beautiful couple. What a gorgeous girl you are young lady" The old gypsy woman said. She spoke little and broken English. Elena was intrigued, but Klaus seemed worried.

"Oh thank you, you are very kind, but we are not a couple. To the tell you the truth I don't think we're even friends." Elena smiled. Klaus faked a half-smile at the old lady, and tried to pull Elena away.

"Ah of course. But it says in the very stars my love. Doppelganger and –"

"Love, we really should go. No point wasting our time listening that drivel. Clearly just after some money." Klaus says as he pulls her away by the arm.

"But Klaus I swear she said doppelganger?" Elena said, and Klaus walked fast with her along the street and far away from the old woman.

"Honestly Elena, please trust me. New Orleans is full of supernatural beings. Witches, vampires, werewolves and everything in-between. She may have been a witch or known what you are, but that doesn't mean she wasn't still just trying to get some money from you or hurt you even."

"Do they know who you are Klaus? Do the supernatural people who live here know you?" Elena enquired. Elena didn't feel like Klaus was lying to her in trying to keep her away from potential danger.

"They know of me. Few know my face. I don't mingle with the many, sweetheart. Just the few important ones. But I must always been careful here, my history with this city is long and deep." Klaus looked towards the ground, and Elena knew not too push him further on this. _Not now_.

"Know any good places for jazz _and_ gumbo?" Elena enquired, cheekily.

Klaus looked up instantly "-But I thought-" he started.

"- I changed my mind. You can't come to New Orleans and not listen to some jazz or not eat gumbo." Elena replied.

"Actually, I know _just_ the place" and with that Klaus grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her through the streets of New Orleans to his favourite Jazz café.

They were instantly given the best seats in the restaurant, looking out over the busy street, and inside a good view of the stage where Jazz was being played. Elena couldn't believe how Klaus laughed and smiled with the waiters, the chefs and the owner of the restaurant. They were his _friends. Klaus had friends._ Elena was introduced to them all, and hugged by every one of them. They were friendly, lovely people.

When they were finally left alone with a plate of gumbo and a bottle of wine, Elena asked her questions.

"How do you know these people?"

"Let's just say they've been running this restaurant for a _very long time"_ Klaus said with a smirk.

"Are they vampires?" Elena whispered, shocked at the prospect of vampires running a human restaurant.

"Yes, love. Not all vampires live murderous, crazy lives. Some live pretty normal, almost human lives. And don't be so shocked I have friends sweetheart, not everyone has a reason to hate me" Klaus said with a wink.

And with that, they tucked into their food. Elena really did enjoy the gumbo and the Jazz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm uploading quite quickly atm but it will slow down at some point!**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow! It's really appreciated!**

Elena awoke slowly and peacefully in her bed. She brought the duvet up to her face to breathe in the soft fresh cotton scent. Her second day in captivity, but it didn't feel that way. Sure, Elena was trapped here but it wasn't like threats were launched at her constantly. She could relax, _almost_. It didn't _have_ to be a horrible experience. But yet she wondered how long exactly she would have to stay here, Klaus had never said. _I better ask that_ , she thought.

She stepped out of bed, drew back her curtains and let the sunlight blaze through. It was a beautiful day in New Orleans. She spotted an outfit laid out on her chair, and guessed that Lydia must have brought it in at some point. Perhaps it was best not to keep pushing Klaus on this, and so Elena grabbed the clothes he must've selected and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Elena found breakfast waiting for her downstairs; pancakes, her favourite. Lydia curtsied to Elena, as she handed her the pancakes and syrup.

"Morning, m'am" Lydia said.

"Oh Lydia, please, you don't have to curtsy. And please, it's Elena." Elena said with a reassuring smile, Lydia was clearly very nervous to get everything correct.

"Of course, Miss Elena. Master Klaus just wants us to treat you like a princess whilst you are staying here with us."

" _A princess?"_ Elena said with a little giggle, almost coughing up a bit of her pancakes. "These pancakes are _really good_ by the way" she added.

"Yes, a princess. He wants you to be happy, comfortable and safe whilst you're here. Er, for the sake of your blood donations. Speaking of which, he is waiting in the library for you, when you have finished your pancakes."

Elena made her way into the library after her breakfast and found Klaus sat in an old leather armchair, a book stretched out in his hand.

"Ah, Elena. I trust you slept well. The dress looks beautiful on you." Klaus said, still looking deep into his book. Elena was sure he hadn't even glimpsed her yet to know she was wearing the dress, but decided not to mention it.

"Yes, very well thank you. Are we off to explore New Orleans again today?"

"I unfortunately have some _business_ to attend to today, so I'm afraid you must stay here. No leaving without me and all, love, you know the rules."

"Klaus how long are you expecting I stay here, exactly? In New Orleans?" Elena said, slightly more frightened of the prospect she might have to spend more time than she'd originally thought locked up in this mansion.

"Well, until your Salvatore's and their little friends come for you of course. By which point I'm sure I'll have enough blood stockpiled, and you'll have your answer for them" Klaus said with a smirk, finally turning around to look at Elena.

"You're expecting them to come for me?" Elena said, sounding shocked. Klaus' master plan really was _just_ to stockpile blood and that's it?

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm sure they know that New Orleans is my city and as soon as they figure out you're with me, they'll come running."

"And you won't hurt them? You'll just let me go with them?"

"Yes, love. Unless _you want me_ to hurt them" Klaus smirked.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Look, Miss Gilbert. I need your blood for my hybrid army, and this arrangement is a lot quicker and easier than me returning to mystic falls every few months. Nothing more sinister than that, not this time. Now don't worry that pretty little head."

 _His hybrid army, his hybrid army that I have seen none of,_ Elena thought. _Where are they exactly?_

"Now I'm off to attend to that er, _business_. Enjoy your day, love. There's plenty to do here. I'll see you at dinner." And with that Klaus was gone.

Elena spent most of her day in the library. She loved to read, it allowed her to clear her head and focus on someone else's story.

Occasionally her thoughts would shift back to Damon and Stefan, but not often. She felt content in her own space, it had been so long since she had just herself to think about. It crossed her mind more than once that maybe she really should choose neither. For so long now she had been caught up in boy drama, it might be nice to be alone.

"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." Elena read aloud to herself, unaware that Klaus was listening.

"Emily Bronte. Have you got someone in mind when you read that?" Klaus asked, making Elena jump and turn around.

She took a deep breath,

"I thought I might. But no." She replied, she had no idea why she would talk to Klaus about her love life of all things.

"And why is that, love?"

"Because I don't think I feel that way about Damon or Stefan. Anyway, I shouldn't be talking about this with you, Klaus."

"Why not? I think you'll find I have centuries worth of listening experience, and I give rather good advice. So tell me, do that Salvatore's not set your soul alight?"

Elena giggled, but then fell silent.

"When I met Stefan, I was lost. Nothing in my life made any sense, and he found me. He was my angel, but I didn't guess then that that wasn't how I'd always feel. It's like I owe him, for everything. And I want to be happy with him. But I'm not. It's not the love in these books, it's not-"

"-I love her and that is the beginning and end of everything." Klaus said, suddenly in front of Elena and looking deep into her eyes. Elena nearly gasped out loud.

"Gatsby" was all she could manage to say.

"You're a fan?" Klaus asked, still arguably too close to her.

"Of course."

Klaus smirked and stepped away from her. Allowing her to regain her composure and reply properly.

"No, it's not love like that."

"And Damon?" Klaus enquired.

Elena paused for a moment.

"Is a wonderful distraction, but that's not love either." Elena said, as if Klaus had got out of her in five minutes what she had spent the six months trying to discover for herself. She didn't want of either of them in that way, anymore.

Klaus just smiled. It wasn't a genuine, 'I'm happy for you Elena' smile, it was a smirk – as if he was happy she was miserable. She wanted to hit him. But before she could Klaus walked over to one of his many, many bookcases and picked out a single book. He opened a particular page, like he knew exactly what was on it.

And he read a passage aloud to Elena.

"And in the end, we were all just humans. Drunk on the idea that love, and only love, could heal our brokenness"

And with that, Klaus was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena had eaten dinner with Klaus that evening, it some of the best food she'd ever eaten. She couldn't believe it when Klaus told her he'd made it himself.

"Darling, you don't spend centuries on this earth and not learn how to cook pretty well"

He was surprising her. At every possible moment he shocked her. He was funny, intelligent, cultured yet cool. He was everything a girl would dream of in a man. Of course, he was a monster too, but it was getting slightly easier to forget that.

Every second she spent with him, the more charming he became. And god, he was attractive, _beautiful even_. It was as if she'd never allowed herself to notice it before now, but being in his presence so much she couldn't ignore it. Those dimples, _eurgh_.

That night they sat by the fire in the library, drank incredible cocktails and Klaus read her his favourite passages from his favourite books. She couldn't quite recall how she'd got to this point. He'd killed her family members and tortured her friends. Hell, he's tried numerous times in the past to drain her of _all_ of her blood. And not forgetting, it was only a few days ago he literally _kidnapped_ her, and trapped her here. Why on earth was she sat in his library, tipsy, openly swooning as he read her passages from romantic novels?

Perhaps it's because deep down she knew Klaus wasn't capable of any emotion, and she knew this was nothing but a game to him, a little evening entertainment. She didn't mind.

"I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside me there'll always be the person I am tonight." Klaus spoke, reading her the passage from one of her favourite novel; Tender is the Night.

God, the way he read Fitzgerald's words was like nothing else on this earth to her. And it was true, no matter who Klaus was or what he did, somewhere inside of her – Elena would always remember the way he had been with her tonight. And she knew somehow that this might haunt her in her some way, but she didn't know quite how yet.

"I expect your Salvatore's shall call soon, love. If not, they are pretty rubbish at catching on." Klaus said, smirking at Elena from the other side of the sofa, and closing the book. He lay his phone in between them and closed his eyes, "Now, we shall wait."

* * *

Damon was sat in exactly the same place he had spent most of the past four days since Elena left; in a chair, by the fire, with a whiskey in hand. Not nearly drunk enough to forget _just_ how much he missed her. Of course he didn't have the same history with Elena as Stefan did, he wasn't allowed to be as upset as _he_ was, but he could damn well try. He knew he loved Elena just as much, if not more, than Stefan. She was the light of his life in what before her, was pure darkness.

He poured himself the rest of the bottle into his glass, god knows just how much whiskey he had gone through these past few days.

Why wouldn't she just talk to him? They could sort this out, _together_. He just wanted to know she was okay. Was it really too much to ask for just one text?

Sure, things hadn't ended great. And _yes_ , some things were said that perhaps shouldn't have been. But she was overacting. I mean what even was his relationship with Elena if it wasn't teetering on the edge of hate. That's why he loved it so much.

Damon leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Perhaps, he could sleep.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, running into the room.

"Oh Stefan _reaaaaally_. Now. Of all times. I don't care what you have to say, I'm not interested. I'd rather fall into a whiskey induced nap."

"It's about Elena, Damon." Stefan said, knowing that would perk his interest. It did. He leaned his head up and opened his eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Bonnie and Caroline are on their way over. Turns out they haven't heard from Elena in days. She hasn't been at school. Jeremy's been staying with some distant relative in Florida and he hasn't heard a word from her either. Something's wrong."

"I knew it. I _knew_ this wasn't like Elena. _Godddd how could we be so stupid?"_

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, followed by the sound of someone barging in who obviously couldn't be bothered to wait. It was Caroline, followed by Bonnie.

"Right who's fault is it that Elena's gone?!" Caroline declared, storming over and pouring herself a shot of whiskey and quickly downing it.

"Katherine, it has to be, surely." Bonnie said, collapsing into the sofa.

"No, I spoke to her a few minutes ago. She's in California apparently, still on the run from Klaus. She swore she has nothing to do with it, and I believe her. She has no reason to take Elena." Stefan replied.

"Klaus…" Damon said.

"Why would he though?" Caroline retorted, as if she thought the mere suggestion of it was stupid.

" _Newsflash, blondie_. He's a psychopathic evil killer… _thing"_ Damon snapped back at her.

"I don't see it. I don't get why he'd take Elena." Stefan said, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

"Maybe to punish you after you messed with his family's coffins!" Caroline snapped at him

"That was a long time ago now, we've moved past that, I think. Maybe I should call him, just to check. At least then we can rule it out." Stefan said, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

He found Klaus' number, dialled it and held it out on loudspeaker for everyone to hear.

" _Stefan Salvatore, what a surprise."_

"Klaus, I'm gonna skip the pleasantries. You wouldn't happen to know where Elena is, would you?"

"Oh my, Mr Salvatore what have you done now?"

"Elena has been gone since Sunday. And if you don't have her, I think it's best you know your human blood bag may well be in danger."

"Are you sure you didn't just scare her away?"

It clicked in Stefan that Klaus knew something.

"What do you know Klaus? Where is Elena?" the anger rising in him.

"She's safe. That's all you need to know for now."

"Klaus! Is she with you? Let me talk to her?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you? I mean maybe she wants to talk to Damon? _Or neither_."

"Put her on the phone, or so help me I-"

"-Stefan. Calm down. Its me." Elena said soothingly through the phone.

"Whats going on Elena? Are you okay? What is Klaus doing with you?"

"Stefan please, don't worry. I'm okay."

"Bye, bye now Salvatore's. I'm sure I'll see you soon enough." Klaus said, snatching the phone back from Elena.

"Klaus wait, wait, Elena!-" Stefan started, but the phone fell silent and Elena and Klaus were gone. Stefan's face sunk into his hands.

"I don't get it. _Why would he take her_?" Caroline said, almost in shock.

"Who knows. All I know is that we need to find where she is and get to her, _fast_." Damon said, jumping to his feet, ready for action.

* * *

"They will come for you now Elena, or they will try at least. Our days here together are numbered now. I know the best place in New Orleans for cocktails and dancing, if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow night?" Klaus asked, lifting himself from the sofa and offering Elena a hand up.

"Klaus, honestly, that sounds perfect" and it did.

 **So, what are you guys thinking so far? Any suggestions? I've got every chapter planned in my head and I love the way this story is going so far. Hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Please favourite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was nervous. She couldn't help it, she was getting dressed up to go out with Klaus. It wasn't a date but everyone they would see would think it was, so I guess Elena almost had it in her head that _it was_. Something had changed between them. Something had changed _in her_. Every bone in her body _wanted_ her to forgive him, wanted him to be good so _she could_ forgive him. She didn't want him to be a monster.

She had tried on outfit after outfit, trying desperately to find the one that would make her look the most stunning. _Why of all nights has Klaus chosen this one to be the one where he doesn't pick what she wears_ , Elena thought. Lydia was helping the best she could but Elena just couldn't make her mind up at all.

She collapsed on the bed.

"Miss Elena, I don't think Master Klaus will mind what you wear tonight. I think he will think you look beautiful in anything."

Elena just sighed, "Thank you, Lydia"

"Miss Elena, _if you do not mind me asking,_ why are you so concerned what Master Klaus thinks of you tonight?"

Elena laughed, "Good question. I'm not…entirely sure. But my brain is in overdrive and I feel a bit fluttery, it feels like a date. God, don't worry, I know it's not. It's Klaus, of course, it could never be a date, I just-" she stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm rambling."

"In that case, Miss Elena, that one." Lydia said, as she pointed to a dark red dress, sprawled across her bed. It was as if she knew something. Lydia smiled, and left the room.

* * *

The way Klaus looked at her when he saw her was exactly how she'd wanted him to look. But his gentle smile and the gleam in his eyes quickly faded, almost as if something in him had told him to stop it.

"Now Klaus, where are you taking me?" Elena smiled.

"Only to the best place in New Orleans, love. No less for _my_ doppelganger." Klaus replied, holding out his arm for her to take.

* * *

They spent the night drinking beers and talking about their lives. Klaus was never truly relaxed around Elena, and he made sure he kept his 'sinister flair' in everything. Sometimes he was friendly enough, but he made sure there were times when he wasn't. He was flirty of course though. He loved to talk about Elena and listen to her, and sure he was happy enough to spill some stories of his own past to her, but he truly never wanted to talk about himself. And he certainly didn't want her thinking he'd gone _soft_.

"Tell me Klaus, you read all this books about epic loves and wild romances, have you _ever_ been in love or is it all fantasy to you?" Elena asked, taking a swig of her beer and looking out over all the couples dancing together to the music.

"Oh, love, what a question to ask. We've only known each other a few days, and you know I must keep up my image of being a _diabolical monster_ " Klaus said with a smile.

"C'mon Klaus. What intrigues me more than anything else about you is if you truly care for anyone or anything? Besides, I've told you about every boy and man I've ever had a _crush_ on"

"But sweetheart, I would argue _you've never truly been in love"_ Klaus retorted, perhaps he was right, Elena thought.

"But yes, I have. Once, a very very long time ago. With a girl who looked a lot like you actually." Klaus said, smirking into his pint of beer.

Elena almost choked on hers, she understood what he meant straight away.

"With-with a Petrova doppelganger?" Elena stumbled with her words.

" _The very first._ Tatia."

"Well. That's made things a little uncomfortable."

"Oh, love. It's too many lifetimes ago to matter to me at all. Elijah on the other hand, loved her more."

"Well that explains why Elijah was a little over-interested in me" Elena says, widening her eyes and downing as much of her beer as she could.

Klaus just laughed. "Haha was he now? I will have to tell him to back away from _my doppelganger_."

Elena couldn't help that his comment made her blush a little.

"Shall we dance, love?" Klaus asked, his eyes full of suggestion.

Elena downed the rest of her beer and stood up and took the dance floor with Klaus. He was a good dancer, she noticed. And he also knew how to make her laugh with his ridiculous moves as well. They looked like the happiest pair on the dance floor.

They lasted about 5 songs together before Klaus got a phone call he didn't seem to be expecting. He excused himself and Elena brought them both another drink at the bar. Klaus returned quickly.

"Elena, love, I'm awfully sorry but there is some important business I must attend to tonight. I can get Lydia or one of the others to come pick you up or I could trust you to finish your drink and make your own way to the house? It's your choice, sweetheart, I trust you." Klaus asked, looking as if he needed to be gone as soon as possible.

"You can trust me. I know the safest routes back. I'll finish my drink and be on my way." Elena said, slightly saddened by the thought of their night together ending so soon.

Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight, _my love_ " he said, and with that he was gone. Elena's heart fluttered a little unexpectedly. 'My love', not just 'love' he had said. She pulled herself together and sipped on her drink, alone at a bar that must've been one of the most crowded in New Orleans.

She sat alone for around five minutes before she noticed a handsome stranger take the empty seat next to her.

"A beautiful woman should never sit alone at a bar. May I buy you another drink?" said he stranger, a smile similar to Klaus' covered his face. Elena put it down to coincidence.

"I really should be going, I probably should have left already." Elena said, attempting to stand up before the stranger grabbed her reassuringly and sat her back down.

"Just a small one then?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm Elena"

"It's nice to meet you Elena, I'm Kol."


	8. Chapter 8

There was no doubt Kol was charming. And to Elena, he seemed so normal. _Oh, how she longed for normal again_. Of course, she wasn't aware that this man beside her was Klaus' brother, and he had no intention of informing her just yet. They laughed and joked together as two people who met a bar might. _If only he knew what her life was really like_ , she thought. He'd run for the hills. And yet Kol looked to Elena like a man who could handle himself. He was obviously very successful, he wore an expensive suit and he'd ordered the most exclusive bottle of champagne in the bar. How disappointed he'll be when he finds out he can't take me home, Elena thought to herself. Perhaps she might even end up a little disappointed herself. He certainly was her type after all.

He was touchy. He longed to be in contact with her at all times. Whether it was touching her hand or her leg when they spoke, or occasionally brushing her hair behind her ear and away from her glistening eyes. Kol loved to touch her skin, he loved his eyes to be in contact with hers constantly and he knew she was lapping it all up. Kol could finally understand why his brother, Klaus, is so intrigued by these doppelgangers. They are exquisitely beautiful, he thought. And Elena was making him very interested indeed. What may have originally began as a way to windup his brother on his return into town was suddenly seeming like it could be something _far more interesting._

Elena was funny and witty, and Kol found himself smiling along with her in a way he hadn't in a long time. He'd always been the black sheep of his family, perhaps little windups like this were part of the reason why, but he didn't care. He didn't desire his family's love or affection, and Klaus' least of all.

"Elena Gilbert, _you are one interesting girl_. Pray tell me, what brings you to New Orleans?" he finally asked.

"I'm here with a…friend actually. Unfortunately, he had to attend to some business and had to go tonight."

"A friend, you don't so sure Elena?" She loved the way he always addressed her with her name.

"I'm not entirely sure if he is one in all honestly, he could be less or….more."

Kol nearly spat out his drink when he heard her say 'more', no way could she possibly be developing feelings for _Klaus_? He tried to compose himself, and assure her the drink had just gone the wrong way down his throat.

Elena was enjoying herself with Kol, but she was becoming increasingly aware she had stayed far later than she should.

"I really should be getting back, the place I'm staying has er, pretty strict rules."

"Let me walk you home, Miss Gilbert. _You wouldn't believe the things that happen in New Orleans at night."_ He said with a wink.

Surely it couldn't hurt to let him walk her back, could it? If Klaus asked she could just say she was lost or scared and the man had helped her. Surely he wouldn't rip Kol to shreds if she told him that?

They took a scenic walk back through the French quarter and Kol had suddenly turned up his charm offensive. He was dancing in the street with her, holding her hand and even purchased a single red rose from a street seller and gave it to her. The big moon shone in the sky, and the stars sparkled and Elena was losing herself in the moment. He stopped her in the street just outside the house and asked her, "Kiss me?" and she did.

He smirked, not smiled, afterwards.

"So you're staying with Klaus, are you?" Kol asked, of course he already knew. Taking her hand in his and looking deep into her eyes. She didn't answer, she was shocked. Had he known all along, had she been stupid? She racked her brain to remember if she had said anything she shouldn't of. "I actually need to speak with him, whilst I'm here. Shall we?" he said, directing her towards the door.

* * *

Elena pushed the door open quietly, hoping no one would hear her arrive home. That Klaus would be out, and Kol would have to leave.

"Elena, where have you been love? I've been worr-" Klaus said, coming quickly down the stairs and towards the door, he stopped silent when he saw Kol behind her.

"Hello Brother. I suppose you weren't expecting me?" Kol said, moving to stand beside Elena, with a big smirk on his face.

 _Brother. Brother. Brother. The word replaying in Elena's head. How could she be so stupid? She'd kissed him. Oh god she'd kissed him. Klaus' brother._

"Kol. What an unpleasant surprise." Klaus said, trying to regain his composure after his shock. "So I see you've found my doppelganger."

Elena just stood silently in between what felt like a centuries worth of tension.

"Well we sort of found each other actually, didn't we Elena? You left her all alone at a bar, tut, _Klaus what terrible manners you have._ She was so lucky she had your little brother to keep her company all night."

"Klaus-" Elena started, but Klaus cut her straight off.

"-Kol. I wouldn't if I were you." Elena could feel the anger in his voice.

"Why, jealous are we brother? I would be if I were you. She's excellent company, and _oh, a great kisser_. I'm sure she'd of liked to gone further if she didn't have to come home to your face instead."

And with that Klaus launched at Kol, tackling him to the ground. The were a good match for each other, but Klaus as a hybrid could overpower Kol. Kol just laughed.

Elena shouted at them both to stop it, but they wouldn't. The only other way she could think to get Klaus' attention would be to walk out the door, so she did. And it certainly worked.

"Where do you think you are going, love?" Klaus' voice was different with her than it had been earlier. It was horrible, sinister, _dangerous._

"I won't stay and be in the middle of this." Elena said strongly.

" _Oh love_ , please don't be confused by the niceties of the last few days. You really don't have a choice." It was as if something in Klaus had snapped and Elena hated herself for being part of the cause of it.

Klaus was gone to the other side of the room and back in a flash. Lydia let out an almighty scream, and before Elena could really figure out what was happening Klaus was chuckling to himself and blood was all over the floor. Elena at first thought he had hurt Lydia but soon realised it was Lydia's sister who had her _heart removed_. Elena rushed to be beside her and Lydia.

" _You're a monster_." Elena shouted at Klaus.

"And don't you forget it, love." He replied.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I've got big plans for this but it's hard to stay motivated without people letting me know they are enjoying it so please, read review and favourite!**

 **thank you all so much for reading this far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena awoke the next morning to find Kol stood at the end of her bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She scowled at him, rolled over and simply muttered "I _don't_ want to talk."

He moved and sat at the end of her bed, attempting to find her eyes and draw her out of her pillows.

"Elena I must apologise for my behaviour last night. I assure you I genuinely loved my time I spent with you, and that winding my brother up with it was just a mere bonus. I don't want you to feel as if I used you, for it was not that way at all."

She rolled over quickly.

"Someone died because of your stupid game to wind up Klaus." Elena muttered, angered by the very idea that Kol might have thought his words would make up for the loss Lydia was experiencing.

"I do not care for that girl, but I do care about you. Niklaus is temperamental, to say the least."

"He's a _monster_." Elena added.

"Yes, quite. But the things I said about you and I stirred something deep within him. He cares for you Elena."

"He cares for no one."

"You are wrong there" Kol said, and Elena believed him somehow.

"If that is how he cares, then I don't want him to care for me at all."

"Ah but you care for him. I remember what you said last night, Miss Gilbert."

"I was wrong. The sooner Damon and Stefan arrive the better. Klaus and I have nothing but hate between us." And with that Elena rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

* * *

"New Orleans, are you sure?" Stefan asked. He, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler were gathered around in the Salvatore House. Damon had had sources trying to locate Klaus for the past two days and one had finally got a lead on his location.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. He always talks about New Orleans, claims it's his city. My sources say he's been spotted."

"We have to go. Like, _right now_." Caroline says, springing to her feet. She always was good at leading a team.

* * *

By that evening Elena was desperate to read something to get her out of her own mind that she decided no matter whether Klaus was in the library or not, Elena would go. She had no clue what she would do or say if she saw his evil, snarling face but it was a risk she was willing to take.

He was in there. Though he never moved his eyes from the pages of his book, Elena knew he knew she was there. She settled herself down in the big armchair by the fire and allowed herself to be lost in a book.

She was almost lost in the pages when Klaus suddenly piped up.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex." He said with a laugh, "Okay, so maybe I actually _did_ murder someone."

Elena fell silent for a moment. Looking up at him there eyes met and she didn't feel the hate for him she so desperately wanted to.

"J.R Ward, I know the book." she said, "Jealousy? Is _that_ was it was, Klaus?" she adds.

"You see I've been sat in this library all day trying to make sense of last night. That passage is the only thing that has come close to explaining it."

"Jealousy requires you to _care_ about me, Klaus"

"I care about you, Elena"

"Do you?"

"Of course. You're my doppelganger, I need you for my hybrids and-"

"-is that all it is?"

"And, and - I suppose you're a friend." It was as if Klaus was almost ready to be open and honest with her, but something inside of him had pulled him back once again.

" _A friend!?_ " Of course that's all she was to him, a blood bag and perhaps, _a friend._ She was seething with anger now.

"Yes Elena, a friend? Do you want me to say it another ten times so it's clear, love? You sound confused."

"Friends don't get jealous when friends kiss people."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself sweetheart. You're very lovely but you're not _that_ lovely."

"And you're not lovely at all!" Elena yelled.

"Are you sure love, because I'm pretty sure you told my brother you think otherwise."

"Oh please, I was 4 beers and two glasses of champagne down. I'd of probably confessed my undying love for the devil if he'd asked!"

"Liar!"

"Asshole!"

"Oh Elena, swearing really isn't a great look on you…" Klaus said, patronizing her and rolling his eyes.

"I don't care what you think! In fact – Fuck! Shit! Dick! Cunt!"

"Oh you really are just winding me up now!" Klaus seethed.

"Good!"

Both of them hadn't noticed but as they'd got angrier at each other they'd moved closer and closer, until now their faces were as close as they could be and they could feel each other's breath. Klaus could feel how hard and fast Elena's heart was beating, he had really got under her skin. He enjoyed it.

"Now dear Elena, I'm not jealous. I just didn't think you were the kind of girl to kiss a man she's known a little less than three hours. You must be feeling _pretty desperate_ after those Salvatore's are making you pick just _one_ of them. _"_ Klaus said through his teeth, slowly, knowing exact what to say to piss her off even more.

Elena gritted her teeth at him, "Go to hell" she sniped.

"Gladly, but first, _this_."

And with that he pushed his lips against hers and they crashed together with the kind of passion neither of them had ever felt before. Before long their hands were tangled in each other, and Klaus' fingers were caught in Elena's long hair as he struggled to keep her close as his soul desired. It was passionate, but Klaus wouldn't allow it to to go on too long. He needed her to want more from him. And so he pulled his lips away from hers, and she opened her eyes, shocked at how quickly he'd ended it. Klaus cupped Elena's face in his palms and looked deep into her eyes and admitted "Perhaps I was a little jealous." He smirked, and pulled away, turning towards the door and walking away with one last wave.

"Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **FINALLY! I admit this is a bit of a slowburn…. There's gonna be a lot of will they? Won't they? moments. I like to build the relationship up slowly, and I'm literally like 1/8 of the way through my plans for this story so there's A LOT more to come. Please favourite and review if you want me to continue writing this.**


	10. Chapter 10

"It's only going to take us around 8/9 hours to drive to New Orleans" Bonnie said as she helped the others bundle supplies into the car.

"Then all we have to do is find Klaus, but he be could anywhere in that city!" Caroline added, helping Bonnie to lift the heavier bags into the trunk.

"I don't think that'll be too difficult, I think Klaus wants to be found" Damon said, slamming the trunk shut and making his way into the driver's seat.

"Why take her in the first place then? It doesn't make sense" Stefan replied, taking the front seat and getting the map out to look at.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there" added Tyler.

* * *

The next morning Elena was keen to speak to Lydia about what had happened to her sister. Just because her and Klaus had somehow ended up sharing a kiss, that didn't mean for one second she forgave him or that things were okay. Things with Klaus were….in a strange place. Elena couldn't really gauge her feelings on him at all. There was no doubt that Klaus was complicated, and Elena wasn't sure she wanted to get herself into a game of 'let's figure out why he's a monster and try and change him.' Everything that he had done in the past still very much haunted Elena and she could so easily picture the look he has in his eyes when he's hurting someone, as if it means even less than nothing to him. Just second nature to him. And yet this week she'd only seen that look once. All the rest of the time something different had gleamed in his eyes, something she couldn't place.

 _Why had he kissed her, she thought over and over again. If Klaus hadn't cared for anyone since before he was a vampire, why kiss her, why now? Had he planned it this way? Perhaps._

"Lydia I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that-" Elena began, as she entered the kitchen for breakfast and found Lydia pouring out coffee.

Lydia turned to face Elena, and Elena was surprised at just how….fine she looked, considering.

"-Miss Elena, please. My family have served master Klaus and his family here for many, many generations now as servants to the supernatural. We love him as one of our own. What happened was an accident, when master Klaus gets angry he-"

"No, no, Lydia, don't just pass it off like that. You're allowed to be angry, you're allowed to be upset with him-"

"-But I'm not, Miss Elena. Now please, enjoy your pancakes, I'm just brewing some fresh coffee." With that Lydia walked out and into the other part of the kitchen, carrying her empty coffee pot.

 _Was Elena wrong to expect her to be upset?_ Perhaps Elena kept projecting her own ideas of how life should be onto other people, after all Elena had learnt a lot over the last few years about just how different the supernatural world is.

* * *

Klaus was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He'd kissed Elena and she hadn't pushed him off or tried to slap him, to him that was progress. Important progress. He'd enjoyed the kiss of course, it was a shame Kol had got there first but in the end it didn't really matter.

Klaus poured himself more coffee from his pot and sunk into the chair in his office, a big smile gleaming ear to ear.

"Someone is looking pleased with themselves this morning. Can only guess it has something to do with the doppelganger" Kol said, vamping into the room and helping himself to some of Klaus' coffee.

"You can guess brother, but I will tell you _nothing_." Klaus replied.

"You know she'll never forgive you for all the awful things you've done, and she'll certainly never feel anything for you. She's too good, _too pure_."

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest hearts are drawn to it."

"I do commend you for _trying_ , brother"

"Trying and succeeding. I'll have her questioning every thought she's ever had as I niggle my way under her skin."

" _For what purpose?_ "

"Rest assured there is one, I never do anything for nothing." Klaus said, turning and giving his brother one final smirk before leaving to find Elena.

* * *

Elena was sat alone on bench in the house's gardens when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

" _There's my girl_ "

There's that oh so familiar voice, Elena thought. _Why did hearing it still make her heart flutter slightly?_

"Klaus-"

"-No I don't want to talk about last night, I want to take you somewhere. If you'll let me?"

"Klaus last night when we well, you know, kissed. I was so angry at you, I'm still so angry at you, I just-"

"-you hate me?"

"Of course I hate you Klaus, I'd be crazy if I didn't"

"And yet there is something between us isn't there? I know you feel it, that electricity."

"Yes, I admit, there's… _something_. I find myself wanting to forget all the terrible things you've done. Wanting to be the light that maybe dims your darkness just slightly."

"You are, Elena. You are that. I care for you, truly I do. But I'm pretty sure your little Salvatore's and friends will be turning up fairly soon, and I'd love to show you a little bit more of New Orleans before you leave. Now surely that's an offer you can't refuse?" Klaus said, holding out his hand to her almost in a peace offering.

Elena paused and then took it. She had no idea why. There was something about him she trusted, something she was drawn to. If the whole world was collapsing and it was all Klaus' fault, Elena felt if he offered his hand out to her she would still take it. She always would. It was amazing how little Elena had thought about Damon and Stefan this week, her world had just been Klaus.

* * *

Klaus spent the entirety of the afternoon being a perfect gentleman. He'd shown Elena around some more of his favourite parts of the city, showed her his art in galleries (which she thought was incredible) and fed her the very best food he city had to offer. He'd touch her occasionally, just her hand or her back, just to remind her of the overwhelming connection between them that Elena couldn't quite figure out. And their eyes would linger just a little bit too long on each other's. Elena knew she would have to leave Klaus and his city very soon, but she felt no rush to go.

They sat down on a bench with an ice-cream tub between then and a whole lot of questions.

"So love, since our time together is nearly over, have you got a definite answer for your Salvatore's?"

"I have actually, I figured it out on like my second day here with you."

"So what is your decision?"

"Neither. I've spent so long now either being a lost little puppy or a damsel in distress, I just wanna be Elena."

" _That's exactly what I wanted to hear, sweetheart._ " It was true.

"I can't thank you enough Klaus for helping me realise that. Sure this week has been a bit of a rollercoaster with you, but I learnt a lot about myself and what I need. And in these short few days I've learnt so much about you, I feel like our souls have known each other for years." Elena smiled at the thought that perhaps they have.

"It is not time or opportunity that determine intimacy; it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others" Klaus said with a smile. It was Jane Austen, Elena knew the quote. Klaus reached his hand up to cup Elena's face and lays his ice blue eyes on hers.

Elena felt as if he may kiss her again, and if he didn't she felt as if she may kiss him. As Klaus was leaning in the sound of his phone ringing pulled him away.

 _Kol._

"We have some visitors at the house brother."

* * *

"Unfortunately Elena, it's not Stefan and Damon just yet. Far worse actually; Rebekah and Elijah."

Elena gulped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see all of that :)**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but hopefully I will have the next chapter up later tonight!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Elena and Klaus returned to find Lydia pouring Champagne to Klaus' three siblings as they sat with their feet up in Klaus' lounge. Klaus stormed through, arms swinging by his side, as Elena hurriedly tried to keep up, whilst also keeping quiet.

"Rebekah, Elijah. What a pleasure. Now what have I done to deserve three siblings returned to me all in a matter of days? Rebekah I trust things with your man in Florence _didn't end well_?"

"Oh, he was a bit of a _bore_ , brother" Rebekah said with a smile, taking another big gup of champagne.

" _Oh sister_ , that means he dumped you and _broke your heart_." Klaus smirked, pouring himself some champagne and offering some to Elena.

" _And so I ripped out his and let him watch it take its final beat_." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Poor soul. Elijah, what brings you back to New Orleans? Same reason as Kol? Running away scared into the protection of _me_?" Klaus said, turning his attention to his brother.

"Actually a few sources of information have brought me home, but I'll discuss that later with you when dear Elena isn't around. How are you, my dear? _It's lovely to see you, you're looking well_."

Klaus seethed at the way his brother looked at her. Elena swallowed some champagne. "I'm very well Elijah, thank you. Your brother has taken great care of me." Elena smiled at Klaus, looking for reassurance. He smiled back at her.

Rebekah nearly spat out her champagne.

"Oh Niklaus, _what are you playing at? Kidnapping her and then trying to get her to fall in love with you, how very beauty and the beast."_ said Rebekah.

"Nothing, dear sister. Now, let me talk to the cooks. We should have a feast tonight in celebration of this little family reunion."

* * *

Klaus had sent Elena a beautiful red dress to wear for the feast that night. Elena wasn't too fond of Klaus' family, but she figured she had no choice but to entertain their company. Lydia was assisting Elena to tie up the ribbons on the back of her dress when Rebekah appeared in the doorway and dismissed her.

" _Klaus and Kol, all in one week, my my Elena you have been busy"_

Elena said nothing, and so Rebekah continued.

" _Even Elijah seems smitten by you. And not forgetting poor, poor Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Tell me Elena, must you try so desperately to make them all love you?"_

"Kol, Klaus and Elijah feel nothing real for me." Elena said, attempting and failing to tie her own ribbons alone. Rebekah stepped towards her and snatched the ribbons from her hands, tying them herself.

"Kol and Elijah just see the pretty face I agree, but Klaus; I noticed straight away there was something different about my dear brother. He feels something for you, Elena. But be warned, Klaus doesn't feel emotions in any way that doesn't end in death and destruction. I'm sure you're aware of just how many times he's killed and resurrected all of us, _and we're his family."_

Elena continued to stay silent, and Rebekah finished tying her dress.

"There, all done. _I hope you enjoy the night_." Rebekah said sarcastically and left.

* * *

"You look incredible, Elena" Klaus said as he came to collect her from her room for dinner. Elena noticed immeadiately that Klaus wearing a suit, and she blushed a little at just how handsome her looked.

"As do you. Nice suit."

"The little gang are on their way to collect you Elena, I thought I'd make it a little easier for them and just tell them where we are. I rang them earlier."

Klaus noticed how Elena's face dropped when he said she would be leaving with them soon. But he needed her go, part of the plan was for her to go home.

"I was thinking, Klaus, maybe I could just stay? Just a little longer. I –"

"Oh love, I know there's _something_ between us, there really is. But please, don't confuse me with Damon. You can't change me. I'm a century's old, original vampire and _self-confessed monster_. I've killed your friends, your family, _even your friend's family_. Who knows, maybe I'd even still kill you. Stick by what you said Elena, go home and be Elena. _Just Elena._ _And I'm sure we'll see each other again someday."_

"And I'll be free to not think about all the most wonderful and awful things about you. I'll be free to stop questioning which ones are _really you."_

Klaus kissed her on the head and Elena felt as if she could burst into tears. Everything he had said was true, he was a creature, a monster, _the devil in disguise_. But she cared for him, and she knew she would be haunted by the memory of the Klaus she spent the week with, and nothing would ever truly be the same for her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I wrote part of this in script text (you'll see where it starts), basically just because it's a bit with a lot of characters and a lot of text and I thought this would be easier and sound nicer than 'elena said' 'damon said' over and over etc etc. Also it's meant to be quite fast flowing so the scripting should help! Enjoy!**

* * *

The feast was amazing, not that Elena had ever expected any less. There were mountains and mountains of gorgeous food from all different regions of the world. It was then that Elena began to think about all the things she would miss about this place. Klaus had informed them all that he was expecting Elena's friends at any moment and so they all sat round and enjoyed the feast with spare chairs on one side of the table, waiting for the final guests to show.

Things were amicable between the family, even Elena occasionally joined in with the conversation. They _were_ a family, sure a very messed up, dysfunctional family, but a _family_ none the less. It was the first time Elena had really witnessed it in them.

Around thirty minutes into the feast there was a loud knock at the front door.

Klaus shouted "Come on in my friends and join us for dinner."

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler all ran to Elena when they saw her. They all looked like they could burst into tears and Elena felt ashamed that they must've all thought she'd been here being tortured by Klaus. Thinking that they needed to rush to her, when really she wished they'd taken a little longer in the end. In fact she'd gained almost 5 pounds in weight from all morning pancakes and she felt happier in herself than ever, she needed no rescuing. Her friends all cooed around her until Klaus alerted them to stop and to sit and enjoy the food.

"Klaus if it's okay with you, we'd really like to get going back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said, taking the seat across from Elena.

"Sorry, _mate_. No can do. I suggest you all stay here tonight and rest, then you can set off in the morning." Klaus replied, topping up Elena's champagne glass. Elena hoped no one could sense there was anything between them.

 **Klaus:** Everyone you all know Rebekah. This is my brother Kol.

 **Tyler:** Great, _another original._

 **Bonnie:** Elena how have you been? Is everything ok?

 **Elena:** I'm fine Bonnie, I've actually had quite a nice week

 **Rebekah** : Elena's actually been very busy, _haven't you Elena?_

 **Damon** : _And what's that supposed to mean?_

 **Elena:** I've been out a lot, in New Orleans, exploring

 **Rebekah:** _Oh that's not what I was on about_

 **Klaus:** Rebekah darling, wind your neck in, _will you_?

 **Caroline:** So Klaus, what evil terrible things have you been doing to Elena?

 **Klaus:** _I've only been doing nice things to Elena_ , love

They all nearly spat out their drink.

 **Elena:** What Klaus _means_ is, he's been the perfect host actually

 **Stefan:** Elijah, Kol, could you both stop staring at Elena?

 **Elena:** Stefan please-

 **Klaus:** Stefan's quite right brothers, please stop staring at _my doppelganger_

 **Caroline:** I feel like we've walked into something really weird…

 **Tyler:** Maybe we should go…

 **Klaus:** Maybe it's just time for dessert and some more champagne

 **Bonnie:** _What are we celebrating Klaus?_

 **Klaus:** The end of a wonderful week, sweetheart

 **Damon** : So, let's just straighten this out. Klaus, you just expect us all to believe you kidnapped Elena and brought her here _just to collect some more blood?_

 **Klaus** : I don't see what's so shocking about that, mate

 **Caroline:** You expect us to believe the devil incarnate had nothing more planned than a _few more hybrids?_

 **Klaus:** I hate to disappoint you, Caroline, but yes

 **Tyler:** _Maybe you've just lost your touch_

 **Klaus:** Maybe. How _is_ your mother doing Tyler?

Tyler showed his teeth to Klaus, who just smiled.

 **Stefan** :-woah, easy Tyler

 **Elijah:** Brother, stop antagonising poor Tyler, I think you've done quite enough to him

 **Kol:** Oh no, _please_ keep going. _This is the most interesting bit of the conversation since Rebekah nearly told everyone Elena and I shared a night together_

It went instantly silent, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler had visibly opened their mouths in shock. Elena shot daggers at Kol, as did Klaus. Even Elijah looked shocked, Kol had obviously not taken the time to brag to his eldest brother yet.

 **Stefan:** What?

Stefan and Damon were clearly seething with anger.

 **Kol** : It was a beautiful night wasn't it, Elena? So romantic, so-

 **Bonnie** : _Did you sleep t-_

 **Elena** : NO

 **Damon:** Elena how could you-

 **Elena:** We kissed okay! _We kissed._ One _stupid_ , _dumb_ kiss! I'm not gonna be made to feel guilty about it, _it's not fair_

 **Tyler:** He's an original, Elena, which roughly translates to _asshole_

 **Kol** : _Thank you, mate_

 **Elijah:** Back off, Kol

 **Kol:** Oh Elijah I've just about had enough of you forever trying to act like the father of the family. I know you're just jealous I got to kiss _this one first_

 **Rebekah:** Ignore him, Elijah, he just hates that we all think of him as an immature little child that can't control _his urges_

 **Elijah:** Don't worry sister, I will not allow Kol to get a rise out of me

 **Kol:** _Oh is it just Elena that can get you to rise?_

 **Klaus:** ENOUGH!

Elena stood up and stormed upstairs, clearly upset and angry about the whole evening.

Everyone shot daggers at Kol, who got up and ran after her.

* * *

"Elena, I-" Kol began.

"Stop it Kol! I don't want to hear it" she replied, sitting down on her bed and throwing her head in her hands.

"Dear Elena, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot, I"

Elena sat up at looked away from him.

"I don't care Kol!"

"But I do, and I handled things very badly tonight, and the other night, and it is not acceptable."

"You use me to wind up your family, and everyone else. You don't care if it hurts me in the process. Making them angry is more important than anything else to you."

"You don't understand what it's like, Elena. _They treat me like a joke_. You heard what Rebekah said, they just think of me as their immature little brother who can't be trusted with anything. They think I'm a nuisance." Kol said, as he took the spot next to Elena on the bed.

It was the first time she'd heard him say anything real. She respected him for it.

"Because you act like a joke Kol! And if you're always conniving ways to annoy them then it's really no wonder they don't trust you."

"We were happy once, you know. Me and my family. You wouldn't believe how far my memory can stretch. In fact sometimes I wish it couldn't, I wish I could forget that there was a time when me and my siblings were happy and normal together. At least then I could believe I had always hated them."

There was a moment of silence, and Elena turned towards Kol. Seeing this side to him suddenly made her feel less angry.

"You want their attention. I know that's why you act so violently and lash out. They won't think you're a nuisance, Kol, if you don't make yourself one. Earn back their trust and respect, I promise you it won't be hard." Elena said.

Kol smiled at the thought that maybe Elena was right and that he wouldn't have to spend his life feuding with his family.

"And what about you? How do I earn back _yours_?"

"The man I met in that bar the other night, he was charming and friendly, and I admit I kinda liked him." Elena paused to smirk and giggle a little bit "Just be that Kol please, and I promise we'll be fine."

Kol's eyes lit up and the prospect that things were not all over for him and Elena. Although she meant 'friends', he was still hoping for more.

"Elena, may I visit you in Mystic Falls soon? I enjoy your company and I'd like to see you were ok."

"If at the beginning of the week I'd known just a few days later than Klaus' brother was gonna ask me if he could come stay in Mystic Falls and I'd say yes, I'd say you were crazy. But as it turns out, it's been one crazy week, so sure Kol. That actually sounds… _nice._ No killing anyone though, _please."_

" _I wouldn't dream of it, dear Elena."_

* * *

 **So I admit….this was originally a Klena story AND it still is. However, I maybe throwing in a little Kolena and Elejah…. Don't hate me ;) It'll all make sense in the end I promise! All part of the plan...**

 **Please favourite, follow and review! Love you all x**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena sat alone on her bed lost in her thoughts, roughly half an hour after all the drama of dinner. Her life had changed so much in a week and she couldn't quite comprehend the changes in herself. She barely recognised the person she had become. She hadn't even been particularly happy to see her friends, and Damon and Stefan had both been an arse. Mind you, Kol and Rebekah hadn't been much better. Elijah had been lovely and even Klaus had been a gentleman. She was pleased he hadn't taken the opportunity to inform her friends about their kiss, which she thought he might enjoy. God, it made her like him even more to think he was respectful of her feelings. He hadn't said a thing out of line, that wasn't the Klaus she once thought she knew.

She'd even accepted Kol's invitation to come stay in Mystic Falls sometime. What was wrong with her? Were all the thoughts and opinions she had before this week completely unimportant and irrelevant now? She couldn't deny that she thought kind of highly of Kol. Sure he annoyed the hell out of her and knew exactly how to wind her up, but wasn't that actually like Damon? She'd never held all of Stefan and Damon's wrongdoings against them, so why should she with the originals? Sure, the originals took evil to the next level, but still, Elena seemed determined to forget all the bad things they'd done.

There was a light tap at the door and Bonnie and Caroline snuck in slowly, trying to make it clear they came in peace.

"Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie said, walking over and sitting one side of Elena on the bed, whilst Caroline took the other.

"I'm fine, guys. Dinner was just…a mess" Elena replied.

"You're telling me! It was pretty funny though, I kinda wish we had a photo of Damon and Stefan's faces when Kol let slip." Caroline smiled, Elena loved how Caroline could make a positive out of any negative. Elena smiled with her, maybe she really had missed her friends.

"About that…what's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked, subtly.

"Nothing, really. Just friends. He kind of wasn't the focus of my attention this week…"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Elena paused, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"I spent a lot of time with Klaus, actually. He kinda surprised me… He's not at all what we think of him. He's only a monster like 20% of the time, the other 80% he's, well….wonderful."

"Elena what are you saying? Have you gone mad? Has he got you compelled? _Did you hit your head on a rock?_ How can you forget all the awful things he's done?" Caroline snapped, a little hurt since she believed she was always the focus of Klaus' strange attention. Elena hadn't really expected Caroline to react _that_ badly, _that_ quickly.

"I haven't forgotten, Caroline, I'm just moving on from it… When you know the real him, it's easy to"

"Oh girl, don't tell me you fell for that…that…shit! It's all fake, he's probably covering some master plan to have us all massacred!" Caroline snapped, again.

"God Caroline, _how could I forget that you're always right?"_ Elena snapped back at her sarcastically. Before Caroline could reply, Elena continued.

"And of course there's no way he could care for me, no way I could be enough to make someone change! And not forgetting that fact that god forbid I wasn't Damon and Stefan's possession for just a little while, of course they _own_ me!"

Elena burst into tears and the room went silent for a few moments, almost as if the dust from the argument was settling.

"Elena, I just care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry. All I have to go on is what I know about Klaus from before…" Caroline said, putting her hand on Elena's shoulder to comfort her.

"We know you're not Damon or Stefan's object, Elena. We always thought you liked the relationship you had with them…" Bonnie added, laying her head on Elena's other shoulder.

Elena tried to stop herself from sobbing and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her jumper sleeve.

"I did. I loved being looked after and protected all the time, I even used to love them fighting over me a little. But I'm stronger now, more independent, or at least I want to be. They're best friends to me, but this week has made me realise it's no longer anything more…"

Both the girls pulled Elena into a group hug. They had never realised Elena felt this way, but as soon as the words left her mouth they understood. Her relationship with the Salvatore's was intense, and they understood that sometimes it must've felt like she wasn't even breathing her own air. This week had given her space, and allowed to _just be Elena_ for a few days. For so long they'd hadn't known Elena without Damon and Stefan, _perhaps Elena didn't even know just Elena either._ For one of the first time's ever Bonnie and Caroline were thankful to Klaus and his family. If what he was saying was true, and truly had no ulterior motives, then this week really had been a good thing.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Tyler and Kol all sat in Klaus' library, each one with a glass of scotch in hand. They all sipped their drinks in silence, none of them particularly happy with the company they were sharing.

Although Klaus cared about Elena, he had never particularly cared for the Salvatore's and he found Tyler completely irrelevant. Klaus was happy Damon and Stefan had fulfilled their duty of keeping Elena safe (most of the time), but he found the way they act with Elena too much. They were overbearing, controlling and manipulative. Klaus was no saint to Elena, he knew that, but he wanted her to live with her own free-will. To be happy with herself. He had made mistakes with Elena in the past, but he wanted to make up for it. Everyone is entitled to redemption, right?

Klaus did his usual, he pondered his way around his library occasionally stopping to open a book and flick through the pages. He had no interest in sitting and enjoying the awkward silence between the men, and so he left them all sat whilst he walked around the room.

Of course it was Damon who piped up first and broke the silence.

"So please, Kol, enlighten me about your time here with Elena? We didn't quite get to finish that conversation."

Elijah sighed. He really did not want to hear about it and he certainly didn't want to break up a fight between Damon and his brother.

"If Elena wants to talk to you about it, she can. I'm not spreading anymore gossip or disrespecting her wishes." Kol replied, looking deep into his nearly empty glass, regretting the things he had said earlier.

"Well, _you've changed your tune"_ Damon scoffed back, "C'mon Klaus, aren't you even a little annoyed your brother might've got in the way of your plans with your doppelganger"

He was trying to wind Klaus up now.

" _I was never the least bit worried about Elena and Kol_ " Klaus replied, not even looking up from his book or turning towards Damon.

"Damon, let's leave it. We're taking Elena home tomorrow, _whatever happened this week will be forgotten about_ " Stefan scoffed, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder comfortingly.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure of that" Elijah added, before downing the last bit of his Scotch, standing up and walking out of the room, followed by Kol.

Klaus put his book back on his shelf, and laid his glass down on his desk. He smiled at the three men left sat on the sofa, who were all a little unnerved by Elijah's comment.

"There's three bedrooms on the left at the end of this hallway, I trust you can find your way to them and I'll see you bright and early in the morning before you leave for Mystic Falls. _Goodnight Gentlemen._ "

And he was gone.

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying it guys!**

 **Please leave a review xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

It was nearly 6am and Elena couldn't sleep. Every morning this week she'd woken up in her big king size bed and snuggled down in her soft duvet with her fluffy pillows and a smile had filled up her face. This morning was different. Elena was leaving this house and leaving New Orleans and she couldn't feel any less happy. She'd started out this week being kidnapped, and ended up wishing he would kidnap her again. She didn't want to return to the life she had in Mystic Falls and she certainly didn't want to return to being the person she had been.

The last few years had been crazy. This week was the most normal Elena had felt in so long, which was insane considering she'd shared the house with the Originals. She hadn't been a chew toy, stuck in the middle of a tug of war between Damon and Stefan. She hadn't been at home worrying about putting her friends in danger constantly. And she hadn't been scared. She'd been happy. She'd been normal. She'd been Elena Gilbert.

Elena decided to climb out of bed, she wouldn't sleep anymore anyway. She looked in the wardrobe and all the endless clothes she'd had the choice of all week were suddenly gone. They must have been removed whilst she had slept. All that was left was one floral summer dress hanging alone on a hanger in the middle of the wardrobe. Klaus, she thought. He must have chosen it for her to wear today. It made her smile, but it was tinged with sadness. She grabbed the dress and her converse and quickly showered and changed before heading downstairs.

In the kitchen she poured herself a mug of coffee from the machine and took it into the library with her. This was the room she'd miss the most. Before Elena's parents had died Elena loved to read, and this library (and Klaus) had reminded her just how much she had been missing it. She grabbed a book from the shelf and sat on the sofa by the big window that looked out over the sweeping gardens, and flicked through the pages whilst sipping at her coffee. The sun was just rising and it beamed through the glass.

Elena was only there a few minutes before she heard the door creak open and suddenly Klaus was sat beside her. She could hardly bare to look up at his blue eyes, as she knew now how sad it would make her to no longer see them every day.

"Good morning love, up early I see. _Eager to leave?"_ he asked.

"It'll be nice to home" she lied, still not looking at him.

"Ah, you want to be back in Mystic Falls. Each to their own, _not my kind of place_ " Klaus said, searching for Elena's eyes as she eagerly avoided his gaze.

"It's not New Orleans, I know"

"Not even close. But if you like that small town vibe, I don't-" Klaus said, as Elena joined in and they began finishing each other's sentences.

"-I don't really either" Elena said.

"and the people are…boring-" Klaus said.

"-small-minded and there's nothing to do, not a single museum or-" Elena said, looking everywhere in the room but at Klaus.

"-art gallery. And the restaurants are-" Klaus said.

"-awful. There's no cocktail's or dancing-"

" _I'll visit, Elena. If you want me to, I'll come visit."_

Elena finally turned and looked at him, shocked that he'd even offer.

"But after all we just said…. Mystic Falls is not exactly… Florence or Paris or Budapest or-"

" _Wheresoever she was, there was Eden."_ Klaus said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Mark Twain." Elena mumbled, another beautiful quote she thought, and she couldn't believe he'd said it. His eyes were sparkling just as she'd known they would and they suddenly felt much closer to each on the sofa. "Please, visit." She added.

"Of course, love. And I'll write to you, every month."

She thought he might kiss her again, as if the moment were made for it. He wanted to. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted her to stay, but that wasn't his plan. And for everything to work out to plan he had to follow it perfectly, and so he stood up. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. He bowed a little and pulled her hand in and kissed it.

"Thank you for this week, sweetheart. I hope you've enjoyed it even a fraction of the amount I have. I better see that your friends are awake and ready to leave." He smiled, not smirked, and was gone. He had a habit of doing that, Elena thought.

* * *

Elena had barely had a moment to recover from her encounter with Klaus before Elijah and Kol joined her in the library.

"Good morning, Miss Elena" Elijah said with a small smile as he walked over and took the seat beside Elena.

"Good morning, love" Kol added, as he paced around the room before helping himself to a sip of Elena's coffee. He pulled a funny face when he realised how sweet it was, Elena liked a lot of sugar in her coffee and she giggled when she saw his reaction.

"Good morning, guys" she said.

"I take it our brother has said his goodbyes to you already? We saw him speed out." Elijah said, looking at Elena. He had the same way of looking at people that Klaus did, as if he was _really looking_ at you.

"Well…I'm not sure. I didn't think it was our final goodbye but come to think of it, it did sound a bit like it. He's going to write to me though and he's said he'll come visit me" Elena said, saddened at the thought that she might not see him again before she left and hoping against hope that she would.

"Well I'm off to London on business and so this is my final goodbye lovely Elena. It was lovely to meet you this week" Kol walked over to Elena and pulled her to her feet and kissed her hand. Elena just smiled at the formality of it and pulled him in for a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Kol. Even if you are an idiot"

"Not for long you won't, I'm coming to visit _remember_ "

Elena smiled. She turned to Elijah.

"I'll miss you also Elijah. I know we haven't spent much time together, but you know I already think highly of you. Keep your brothers out of trouble, will you?"

"I will try, miss Elena. I'm sure we will see each other again some time soon." Elijah said, holding his hand out to shake. Elena refused the hand shake and pulled him into a hug that he kindly returned.

"Now I best go find my friends, I imagine they'll be pretty eager to leave" Elena said with a smirk.

It was okay, she thought, she'd see them all again sometime. She just hoped they realised she wasn't immortal and didn't have an eternity to wait around.

* * *

 **So I originally planned this as an Elena/Klaus fic and it still could be….that would certainly be the easiest to write and I already have all the chapters planned for it. But I was just wondering who out of Klaus/Elijah/Kol you would like to see Elena end up with? Leave me and review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next month felt like an eternity to Elena. Like the minutes passed like hours, the hours like days and the days like weeks. She thought of New Orleans everyday, but more importantly she thought of Klaus. She felt like he'd bewitched her, how else could a man get away with kidnapping a girl and she still _adore_ him at the end of it all?

Elena wallowed away the days, not entirely sure what she had to get up for in the mornings. She hadn't heard from Klaus, he hadn't written like he'd promised, _well not yet at least_. She hadn't heard a word from Kol or Elijah either. She had kept her promise to herself and stayed away from Stefan and Damon, as much as was possible anyway, they were still her friends. Bonnie and Caroline asked Elena daily about what had happened in New Orleans, convinced that the Elena that had left Mystic Falls with Klaus was not the one that came back. She didn't tell them of course. She only said that Klaus had treated her well and she had loved the city. She didn't dare tell them she had fallen for him. She couldn't.

But all her friends missed Elena. The old Elena.

* * *

Klaus was sat in his study perusing an old classic book and sipping on whiskey, the fire roaring in the fireplace behind his desk. He thought of Elena everyday, he couldn't help himself. But he had to stick to the plan, he had to give her time, it was the only way it could work. He'd write to her soon, he thought as he lay his book on his desk and stood up to walk over to the whiskey decanter to poor himself another glass.

He noticed a shadowing figure in the doorway.

"Elijah, dear brother. Back to New Orleans already?" Klaus asked, pulling another glass from the cabinet to pour a drink for his brother.

"Yes, well you know I've been collecting information over the last couple of months from various sources and i'm finally ready to have a conversation with you about it. I know you were not ignorant to my activities these last few months and now, I know your plans for Elena." Elijah replied, taking the glass of whiskey from his bother, and sitting on the couch.

"Oh, do you now? And _how_ have you learned that?" Klaus stated, taking the seat next to his brother.

"You're not the only with sources dear brother. I knew there was a reason you took her besides her blood."

"Tell me then, _if you know so so much._ "

"A doppelganger can be impregnated by an original. It isn't easy and this information has been deliberately kept from us for all our lives. You want to be a father. You brought her here to get her away from the Salvatore's and to try and bed her."

"wrong, brother." Klaus replied.

"I am not incorrect, you want to be a father. _You can't stand to be alone_. This has given you hope."

"You are correct on _that_. I did not bring her to bed her though, just to start the process. I want her to fall in love with me, I want to marry her one day, Elijah. I want a life, a _normal life_. All these hundreds of years, I never knew that was what I craved until I knew I could have it. I always thought it was impossible for me."

"Then _why_ let her leave with the Salvatore's and return to Mystic Falls?"

"I want _eternity_ with her, brother. Which means she needs to get over the Salvatore's, become her wonderful, incredible, fulfilled self and I can build slowly with her. But I need her human and I need her away from you and Kol, do you understand me?"

"So this is about... _love_? You, Klaus, _want eternal love?_ "

Klaus looked his brother in the eyes, "Yes."

"You know I have a soft spot for Elena, Klaus, and I always wanted to be a father. And Kol... well, Kol would be thrilled to learn this piece of information also." Elijah stated, standing up and putting his glass on the table and preparing to leave.

"I have no issue staking both of my brothers if you even go near Mystic Falls." Klaus spat through his teeth.

"Let the games begin." Elijah said before speeding out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Elena lay in bed, eyes closed and dreaming. It was only 6pm but she did this most nights now. She felt her dreams were better than her reality.

Elena left her bed and wondered downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door slowly, and saw a big grin waiting for her on the other side.

"Kol!" Elena beamed.

"Hello, darling." Kol smiled, before Elena threw herself into his arms.


End file.
